The present invention relates a rotating electric machine which comprises a rotor having a rotor core and permanent magnets disposed in the rotor core and a stator having a stator core and a stator coil wound around the stator core, and which is arranged such that the rotor is rotatably provided relative to the stators with an air gap.
A rotating electric machine of a type that a rotor is constructed by embedding a permanent magnet therein has been widely used, for the reason that such a type performs a high efficiency due to a small loss and a high output performance.
Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2002-233120 discloses such a type of a rotating electric machine which is constructed by specifically formed rotor and stator so as to further decrease the size of the machine and to improve a torque generation performance.